


Valentine's Day Coffee

by SilverMidnight



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Kimball doesn’t think Valentine’s Day is a big deal. He leans better. (High School AU)





	Valentine's Day Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wanted a high school au of this show, but I'm not mad at it.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

"Am I over-thinking this, Cho?" Wayne asked worriedly as they walked into the school, "Friends would totally give each other gifts. Right? I mean, I'm not giving her flowers or anything, just some chocolate. That's completely normal. Right? It's not weird just because it's Valentine's day."

Kimball forced himself to bite back a groan as his best friend stared at him hopefully. It felt as if he had been listening to the exact same words for the past ten years. In truth, it had only been two years. Still way too long to listen to the teen talk about the same thing.

It was a special time of year though that had the other teen anxiety ridden. Kimball would never understand the hype around Valentine's day, but he still tried to be a good friend to the ones that were freaking out for one reason or another.

At the moment though that all fell on Wayne. Something that was actually laughable. Everyone in their entire school knew that Wayne liked Grace. Why the other teen thought he was fooling anyone was beyond him. Which he had told him many times. The guy never listened to him.

"No," Kimball stated calmly while turning a corner, "You'll look like a creep."

Wayne stuttered behind him trying to come up with a comeback. It was such a normal thing for them to do that he almost forgot what would be waiting for him at his locker. At least until he heard a too cheery voice call his name out.

Looking up he saw one of the most annoying, yet beloved people in the entire school. Patrick Jane. He was the only teenager that thought it was appropriate to wear a suit to school. Not that it was a bad look on him.

When it came to Jane though everything was a bit of a problem though. Not because he was stupid. Quite the opposite in fact. It was because he was too smart for his own good. That and he had an ego the size of Texas.

That was not something that one forgot when around the guy. Everybody knew exactly what they were going to get when they talked to Jane. Some people loved to hang off of him for that reason alone. Kimball wasn't one of those people though.

Sure the guy was annoying and more often than not he was talking his way into a fight that he didn't know how to win, but he was a good guy still. The kind that was said to have a heart of gold. His was just behind a layer of wit and half filled out arrest warrants.

All in all Jane was lucky. Not because of his intelligence or looks, but because he had people that looked past that. Mainly his own best friend. Teresa Lisbon. She was probably the only reason Jane wasn't dead or in jail.

"Jane," Kimball greeted brushing past him, "Teresa."

"Hey, Cho," Teresa replied before looking behind him and snorting, "Wayne still going on about asking Grace out?"

"He's trying to give her chocolate for Valentine's Day. As friends do."

"Ooh, friendship chocolate," Jane cut in leaning against the lockers with a bright smile, "I hope he gets me ones with honey combs in the center. Those are my favorite. What do you want, Kimball?"

"I don't like chocolate."

"Oh."

Hearing the teens tone suddenly change Kimball looked over at him in confusion. He looked so put out at the fact that he didn't like chocolate. Why would he be put out? Sometimes he just couldn't understand the guy. It was infuriating.

"I like coffee," he stated carefully putting his books away.

"Coffee?" Jane questioned staring at him before perking up, "Coffee is good. I like coffee. What kind?"

"You hate coffee, Patrick," Teresa interrupted crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do not."

"I've listened to you rant for hours about the fact that coffee was gross and that you would never buy coffee even if my life depended on it."

Rolling his eyes Kimball shook his head while shutting his locker. Back to them being their normal selves. It wasn't a day unless Jane and Teresa argued about something insignificant. It was actually rather relaxing to hear. Better than them not talking.

Sometimes he wondered how he ended up having them as friends. Then he remembered that he didn't have much of a choice. Jane suddenly started to appear in his life and acted like they knew each other their entire life. Teresa just followed.

Turning around he decided to start heading to class. Who knew how long it would take for them to finish and he did not want to stand there. It was never fun being on the outside of one of their conversations.

"Kimball," Jane suddenly called out from behind him a little out of breath as he grabbed his arm, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" he replied staring at the taller man.

"What kind of coffee do you like?"

"Black."

"Black? That's it? No sugar? Or cream? No caramel? Cinnamon? Just plain black coffee?"

"Yes."

Once again Jane looked put out by him. It was such a wrong look on his face. Jane was meant to be happy and smiling. He was like sunshine in human form. A person like that should never look like he was upset about anything.

"Amaretto isn't too bad though," Kimball offered softly hoping to erase the look from his face.

"Amaretto," Jane repeated nodding his head before grinning happily, "Okay. Good. Have a good class, Kimball. See you tomorrow."

"This is your class too."

Jane simply ignored him and made his way down the hall before leaving the school all together. It was such a Jane thing to do that he couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it. Jane really was a special type of person.

"What?" Kimball questioned glaring at Wayne when he noticed his friends eyes on him.

"How am I the hopeless one?" the other teen asked before turning to go to his own class.

Kimball wanted to question what he meant by that but the bell rung and stopped him. Wayne was one of the most hopeless people when it came to others though. There was no other way to look at it. It was just a fact.

Shaking his head he put the conversation out of his mind. Something that happened more often than not in his group of friends. Right now he needed to focus on his school work and not think about Jane anymore than he had to.

For a week he didn't think about what had happened at all. There was really nothing to think about anyway. Jane was simply being his strange self. Nothing more and no, that did not effect his mood at all.

Then it was Valentine's Day and Wayne was once again worriedly talking about Grace. He had decided that getting her chocolate was a bad idea, but a single flower was fine. As long as it wasn't a rose.

Kimball expected that to be the highlight of his day. Which it was. At least until he walked to their normal table in the cafeteria and saw Jane standing there holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a cupcake in the other.

"Amaretto, right?" Jane questioned nervous yet hopeful

"Right," Kimball answered feeling a little breathless, "You made these for me? Why?"

"So you'd say yes to being my valentine? Hopefully. What do you say?"

"I… I'd like that, Jan- Patrick."

"Good. Because this was not easy to make. I should have just had you stick with plain black coffee because amaretto is not easy to get at my age. Even with all my charm. I might get arrested."


End file.
